Mike Ehrmantraut
Michael "Mike" Ehrmantraut is the primary mechanic, fixer and enforcer in Gus Fring's minimally staffed crystal meth operation. Also an associate of Saul Goodman, he has served Saul as a private investigator and fixer, a go-to guy for sticky situations. As a former beat cop and true professional, he maintains an extensive, up-to-date knowledge of forensic evidence, surveillance equipment, and police procedure. Mike is also well trained and cool in all types of combat situations, once using science and long strategy to take down a large number of hostiles sans fuss. He admires the loyalty between Walter and Jesse. He is also a family man, so he can anticipate how Walter might act when confronted or emotional. Character History For ten years, Mike was employed at the Philadelphia Police Department as a beat cop, frequently having to deal with situations such as break-ins to houses and domestic disputes. At some point, he gave up his career in authority (in what was described as a dramatic exit) and instead began a PI business, as well as hiring himself out as a hitman/henchman. He was married once and had a daughter, who later produced his granddaughter, Kaylee (the latter of whom he's shown to share a strong bond with). His spouse has neither appeared nor been mentioned. Because of his brains, he is closer to Gus than any other criminal associate. He is trusted by Gus to be all alone in the Pollos office with the computer on at one point. Gus shaped his plans and strategies based on Mike's continual advisement. Gus once asked Mike to investigate Gus's own history, if possible, so he could gauge whether the DEA would be able to do the same; Mike reassured Gus that since he couldn't find anything on Gus, neither would the DEA. Mike is shown to have a comprehensive familiarity with the cartel, as he was able to identify Joaquin Salamanca at a glance. He, as well, has connections to several gun clubs throughout the area. Season 2 "]] Saul first references Mike stating that he "knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy Gus". Through Mike, Saul is able to contact Gus and set up a meeting between him and Walt. Mike makes his first onscreen appearance at the end of Season 2 after Jane Margolis overdoses on heroin and Walt calls Saul for advice. He cleans up the scene, removing all of Jesse's drug paraphernalia and the duffel bag of money they got from Gus after closing their first major drug deal. He instructs Jesse on what procedure to follow and what to tell the paramedics (or cops) when they show up: "I woke up, I found her. That's all I know." Mike later drives Walt to the drug den where Jesse has retreated in grief . Season 3 A few weeks later, Saul hires Mike to spy on Walt's wife, Skyler, who they fear may tell the authorities what she knows about her husband. While Mike is installing pinhole microphones outside the White residence, Walt shows up unexpectedly and breaks into his own home. Mike easily avoids being seen by Walt, coolly making his way back to his car. Watching through the windshield, Mike observes The Cousins' entry into Walt's house. He phones an associate of Gus, warning him of Walt's imminent murder . After his surveillance reveals discord in the White household, Mike arrives at Saul Goodman's office with recordings. Hearing on the tape that Walt planned to visit Ted Beneke at his office, Saul sends Mike to stop him. Finding Walt being escorted out of Beneke Fabricators by security, Mike twists Walt's arms, throws him into the back of his car, and takes him back to Saul's office. There, Saul tries to rationalize with Walt about his erratic behavior, but Walt is angered by a comment made about his wife and attacks Saul. Mike, though off the clock, eventually steps in to stop him. He then takes Walt home where Walt has demanded all recording equipment be removed from his home. Mike obliges, then is escorted by Walt back to his car. Mike remarks "Y'know, Walter, sometimes it's not so bad to have someone watching your back," having noticed a scythe chalked on the pavement outside the house by the Cousins. He later provides Gus with information on Walt's health issues, suggesting that he use the threat of the Cousins to get Walt producing meth again . Mike is later seen leaving the hospital following the failed assassination attempt on Hank, dropping a syringe into a disposal bin on his way out. It is implied that he poisoned the surviving Cousin to induce cardiac arrest on Gus's orders, to prevent him from informing Juan Bolsa that Gus authorized the hit on Hank contrary to Bolsa's restrictions on the DEA . A few days later, Mike pays Walt a visit at his home, calling it a "professional courtesy." Walt had a plan to somehow get Jesse arrested on a misdemeanor charge and temporarily placed in a very minimum security jail. Mike informs Walt that he won't help with this scheme as their mutual boss, Gus, wouldn't like it. From there, Mike tells Walt a detailed story about his days as a beat cop. He relates that at one point, he had to deal with a domestic dispute issue between a man and a woman. The man would beat his wife continually and Mike would have to take the man away and then send him back home. One day, Mike was so angry that he took the man out to the desert, beat him, and held a gun to his head. After evacuating the man's bowels using only fear, he states wholeheartedly that if he even touches his wife again he wouldn't live to see the sunrise. However, weeks later, the man killed his wife by bludgeoning her with a blender base. This is where Mike stepped across the line a few paces, and broke bad. The illustrated point of Mike's story is the difference between "half measures" and "full measures" . Later on, after Walt kills two dealers working for Gus (who Jesse was gunning for because they killed the child they punked to do their dirty work for them), Mike sets out to find Jesse. He intimidates Saul into giving him information on Jesse's whereabouts, but a wisely retreating Saul deftly slips him a fake address. The next day (after one more cook), Mike is suddenly told that he and Victor, another fiercely loyal henchman working for Gus, must kill Walt. Walt begs for his life and offers up Jesse in exchange, revealing that he knows his whereabouts. They unwittingly allow Walt to give Jesse a call, but he uses this opportunity to give Jesse an order to kill Gale, the man being groomed to be Walt's replacement in the superlab. Mike, who didn't know Walter knew Gale's address, holds Walt at gunpoint as Victor races in a panic to Gale's apartment to stop Jesse . Season 4 Now very upset, Mike continues to hold Walt at gunpoint in the superlab. Victor eventually returns with Jesse and rages to him about Gale's death, which deeply worries and frustrates Mike. The situation of both henchmen is made even worse when Mike asks Victor if he was seen by witnesses. Victor admitted that he was "just another looky-loo," which inspires Mike to remark "I guess I better get this over with." He then walks away from Victor and presumably calls Gus to alert him Gale's murder. He, along with the other three, wait for Gus to arrive. They have all made mistakes and are uneasy about the boss showing up. When Gus finally does arrive, he brutally slashes Victor's throat, holding him in a manner that will speed his blood loss and hasten death, all of which startles Mike who instinctually pulls his weapon. He is then compelled to oversee Walt and Jesse's disposal of Victor's corpse, which they liquefy using hydrofluoric acid . The morning after Victor's death, he remains deeply unsettled by what had transpired earlier, having witnessed what Gus is capable of when his subordinates fail him. At night, he's tracked down by Walt at a bar and listens to an attempt to convince him to help bring Gus down. Instead of joining Walt, Mike squares up and gives him fair warning "are you done?" and sends him to the floor. He gives him a boot heel lesson in loyalty before he thanks Walt for the drink and departs via the front door . A few days later, Mike, anticipating trouble, is concealed in the back of a refrigerated Los Pollos truck that is transporting meth. Two cartel hijackers show up and kill another of Gus' truck drivers, then empty their machine guns into the back of the prone truck. However, knowing their MO from previous hijacks, Mike survives the attack by crouching on the floor behind cover. After dispatching the trigger happy bandits with minimum fuss, he notices that he hasn't escaped unscathed: the first bullet took off a small piece of his right ear. Afterwards, Mike is notified by Tyrus of a sneaky thief gutter-punk stealing money from Jesse's house. The two catch the punk responsible, then return to Jesse's house where they get rid of all the tweekers, then awaken Jesse to the news. Mike warns Jesse that his behavior is unacceptable and he is "walking on thin ice." Jesse surprises Mike by calling the play as a bluff. As a result, Mike reports this to Gus and gets the permission for some disciplinary actions. Mike is then seen with Jesse in a car driving to an unknown location . On the drive, Mike has a phone conversation with Walt and reassures him that Jesse is in safe hands. Way out in the desert, Mike drives up a long dirt road and after a few minutes stops the car near an old shack and grabs a shovel from the trunk. Jesse nervously holds his keys in his fist as a makeshift weapon; Mike sees this but walks right by him and starts digging a hole in the yard seemingly at random. Mike pulls a bag of money out of the ground and tosses it in the trunk. He then tells Jesse that they have six more money bags to collect that day and he wants to finish before dark. He needs his rest. As the pickups continue, he becomes suddenly overtly annoyed by Jesse's physical, audible expressions of boredom and impatience. After listening to Jesse demand he tell him what they're doing and why, Mike abruptly pulls the car over and angrily explains his mourning over Victor and his cluelessness about Gus's real motives (and to that extent, why Jesse was ordered to come along). He then barks that in no way is Jesse "the guy" for this job, which Jesse buys because he's angry too. Mike makes the final pickup of the evening at another abandoned warehouse. While he's inside, a second vehicle arrives, and Jesse notices one of its occupants approaching Mike's car with a shotgun. After Jesse hits the other vehicle with Mike's Dodge and peels away, Mike is seen wandering the streets calling someone on his cell for a ride. Not long after Jesse drives up in the Dodge and tells him what went down while he was inside the warehouse. Mike, sufficiently impressed, actually lets Jesse smoke inside his now dented car. Later, Mike and Gus rendezvous outside Los Pollos Hermanos. Mike has been waiting alone in Gus's office, next to the active computer, and expresses his wish to not kill Jesse. It seems that Gus's objective was to make Jesse believe he was a 'hero' and that Mike now owes Jesse (though Mike does seem puzzled about the logic of Gus's ultimate plan). Mike works security for a meetup between Gus and the Juárez Cartel, but only Gaff shows up to offer Gus an ultimatum. Mike then leads an operation to clean up the Los Pollos Hermanos farm before Hank Schrader investigated it. One of Mike's men was gunned down but Mike managed to save Jesse's life. Mike and Jesse accompany Gus to Mexico where Jesse will teach the cartel chemist how to cook Blue Sky. At a party afterward, Gus poisons many cartel members and Mike garrotes Gaff. Gus drank some of the poison himself and is severely weakened despite his effort to vomit it all out. As the trio hobble to a car with Gus when attempting to escape, Mike is shot by one of the cartel members, Joaquin Salamanca. Jesse kills Joaquin and flees in a stolen car with Mike and Gus . Mike tells Jesse to drive to a warehouse where there is a doctor waiting for them. At first the doctors only seem concerned about Gus, frustrating Jesse, but eventually they get around to treating Mike after explaining, "This man pays my salary" (referring to Gus). Mike is given ample blood transfusions, stitched up, but has to stay in Mexico for at least a week to recuperate while Gus and Jesse return to the States. Gus indicates to Jesse that he will send for him when he is well enough to travel . Season 5 "]] Mike is alive in Mexico, recuperating at the temporary medical facility. Gus' doctor informed him that Gus has been murdered and Mike returns to New Mexico to murder Walt for revenge. Instead, Walt and Jesse convince him to help them destroy the video evidence from the superlab. Mike begrudgingly agrees to help them break into Albuquerque PD's parking lot to use a giant magnet to destroy the laptop through the wall. They get away in Mike's town car but Mike isn't hasty to believe it worked to which Walt responds that it worked "because I said so" . Mike's victims * Leonel Salamenca (Poisoned) * 4 Cartel assassins (Shot) * 2 Cartel assassins (Shot) * Gaff (Garroted) * Chris (Shot) Trivia * Mike's surname "Ehrmantraut" was not revealed until episode 11 of Season 4, "Crawl Space". It was seen briefly on a shelf label in the medical tent, where bags of typed-and-matched blood for Gus, Mike, and Jesse were stored. It was never spoken until episode 2 of Season 5, "Madrigal". Mike is called in for an interview by the DEA, to be conducted by Hank and Gomey, and just before it begins, Hank asks Mike if it is pronounced "Air-min-trout", and Mike tells him "Close enough." Later, though, Mike himself pronounces it as "Er-min-trout." ** Ehrmantraut is an Americanization of a German name, taken from words meaning ‘world’, ‘all-encompassing’ and ‘strength’. * Mike's blood type is O-. * It is entirely possible that Mike may have at one point been in U.S special forces for example in Season 4 Episode 6 "Cornered" Mike refers to men he wants hired as soldiers as "operators" which is what Tier 1 Special Forces soldiers are officially designated as. es:Mike Ehrmantraut Category:Breaking Bad characters